The Last Time
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song "The Last Time." "Jade…" Tori said, cocking her head to the side as she took in the scene in front of her. She wants to ask, ask what happened, why she's here again. Jade stands firmly with her arms crossed as she shivers slightly, her lips shut tight into a line. "This is probably the billionth time you've came here."


A/N: This is based off of the song "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody. Hope you enjoy!

Jade fumbled with the hem of her jacket as she walked, her thoughts blurring any sense of direction she had. All she could think about was the fact that her parents were fighting once again, and she hated hearing them argue. When she first started walking the tears were staining her face silently, but by now the rain had washed them away, and she wasn't sure if she was crying anymore or not.

She watched her feet as she walked, not sure where she was going, but glad she was getting away. Eventually she found that the ground looked pretty familiar and decided to look up for the first time since she started walking. She found herself in front of the Vega household, and had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Jade couldn't remember how many times this had happened. It seemed like every night she was ending up at Tori's door. She's not sure how she got there this time, thinking that the roads must've led her here.

I bet she's up in her room alone right now… Jade thought to herself, staring silently at the big house in front of her. Something tells her she should just ring the doorbell or knock on it; maybe go inside. But she's been doing it too often. Too often she's been coming here and seeing Tori; finding comfort in the half-Latina. She relishes in the comfort that she finds in Tori's eyes as she knocks brashly on the door. Tori answers the door shortly, a smile a first but then disappearing to a slight frown upon seeing a soaked and red-eyed Jade.

"Jade…" Tori said, cocking her head to the side as she took in the scene in front of her. She wants to ask, ask what happened, why she's hear again. Jade stands firmly with her arms crossed as she shivers slightly, her lips shut tight into a light. "This is probably the billionth time you've came here." Tori says, ushering the pale skinned girl inside her house. Jade agrees silently, wondering why Tori is still being nice to her. These nights always end up with a kiss shared between the two of them. Or even something more.

"This is the last time I'm letting you in, you know that right?" Tori says suddenly once they're inside her room. She's standing firm with her hands on her hips. Jade looks wary, worried on end and guilty at the same time, but she nods slowly, and averts her eyes. "Just for tonight?" She asks softly, wringing her hands in front of her. Tori lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair. She hates how Jade plays her like this. Seeming to only keep her around because of the comfort she provides for the raven-haired girl. Someone with common sense would tell her no. "This'll be the last time." Jade tries, watching Tori with broken eyes.

Tori agrees, knowing how much Jade is breaking right now. The half-Latina walks over to her bathroom and Jade follows. "You know how to work the shower." Tori says briefly after handing Jade a towel. She leaves to let Jade strip, collecting her thoughts as the Goth girl showers.

Tori changes into a pair of shorts and tank-top, and finds a pair of pajamas for Jade too. She opens the bathroom briefly to set them on the counter inside, finding herself seeing a sobbing Jade on the closed toilet. Jade looks up at Tori as she enters, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I…" Jade tries to explain, only to find herself at a loss for words. Tori walks over to the only towel covered Jade, wrapping her arms around her as the pale girl sobs silently against her.

After Jade's sobs had ceased and she was changed, the two of them found themselves with their limbs entangled in Tori's bed. Jade watches Tori silently, unable to sleep although she's exhausted. "Tori…" She starts, causing the thin girl to open her eyes. Jade stares at the coffee colored orbs for a few seconds before realizing she was saying something. "I… I'm sorry that I… keep coming here. And leaving." She adds the last part, knowing it's the main reason she should be apologizing. Tori bites her lip, eyebrows furrowing as she thinks silently about Jade's apology. The silence isn't all that uncomfortable, but it is a bit. "I know." Tori says softly, trailing a hand down Jade's cheek.

At those two words, Jade finds herself guilty for thinking Tori was always the problem in her life. She regrets telling Tori she's got it wrong why she's so rude, because it was true; Jade vented her anger towards others. "This is the last time I'm asking this… I don't want you to act like none of this stuff has happened between us. I've done so much for you… and all I ask is you treat me well. Put me at the top of your list." Tori said the last part in a whisper. "I've let you in so many times for you just to come back again as if nothing happened." A tear rolls down the half-Latina's cheek.

"Tori…" Jade says, using the back of her hand to wipe away the stray tear. "I've been terrible to you." She starts, picking out her words carefully. "And… I don't know how to explain all the things I've done wrong." She holds Tori's face in her hands, causing Tori to look at her blue-green eyes. "Tori. I think I love you." The half-Latina blinks a few times, taking in the words as her tears dry. "…You do?"

This has never happened before. Jade has never said this at all during the times she's been here. "Yes." Jade says in a somewhat squeak. She feels like Tori won't reciprocate the feelings, and can feel her heart breaking in a blink of an eye. The panic of that thought sets in, and she starts to try and get out of the bed, only to be pulled back down by her wrists. "Jade. No. You're not running away. I haven't even said anything yet!" Tori said somewhat angrily, shaking Jade's arms in front of her.

She takes a few deep breaths and calms her nerves before opening her eyes again and looking at the raven-haired beauty in front of her. Jade's hair was all askew, but in a cute way she couldn't help but admire. Her face was splotched red and pink from her frustration and crying.

"I think I love you too." Tori says, offering a small true smile for the first time that night.


End file.
